Devil-Chan
by Katasana
Summary: Sanji broke his code of honor? And he's ok with it? Just what is going on here? Things are not always as they seem, as Sanji finds out the hard way. How long can Sanji resist the poison named Luffy? SanLu
1. Sanji Did What!

**A/N** Whoa it's certainly been awhile now, hasn't it? My first post of the new year! I had actually planned to save this story until I was pretty much finished with it, but I was just so _bored_ that I decided to post a little teaser :)

This is my first multi-chap fic, and from what I have planned out so far, this might end up being quite a few chappies, though I'm hoping no more than 10.

This is inspired by the manga HIMITSU NO AKUMA CHAN, aka The Secret Devil-Chan. You can read it and it's quite good, but it might be a bit of a spoiler for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, I would not still be sitting here slaving through school. School sucks. Oh, and I don't own HIMITSU NO AKUMA CHAN either.

Warnings: Rated M for reasons that will become obvious, though nothing in this chapter; not beta'd

Pairing(s): SanLu, will be a bit of everyonexLuffy

* * *

Prologue: Sanji Did What?!

Sanji ran through the streets at top speed, disregarding cars, people, and even his basic chivalry. He ignored the calls of the people he bumped into and the cars honking as he ran across, not daring to stop for anything. Once in a while, he would glance behind him with wide, panicked eyes, but did not stop for even a second despite not seeing his pursuer. He was so frazzled that if the long, blonde bangs of his normally perfect hair flew up a couple of times, exposing his second eye and swirly eyebrow, he failed to notice and kept running. It wasn't until he made it all the way back to his private flat and locked the door did he actually remember to breathe, leaning his back against the cool wood before sliding down to the floor of his foyer in exhaustion.

Seconds, then minutes ticked by, with no sound except the heavy panting of his own breath, and with no sign of his pursuer, Sanji straightened himself up and walked around his house locking all the windows and closing all the blinds. You could never be too sure.

Morning came with no apparent change to the last morning, aside from the closed blinds. Sanji carefully crept around his house, cautiously opening all the doors and looking inside the empty rooms. With not a hair out of place, his nightmare proved over. He let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps, it really was only a nightmare, and now that morning had come, he could pretend like nothing happened. With that thought in mind, his mood lifted significantly, and with renewed vigor, he readied himself for work.

.:.:.:.

"Hey, old geezer! I bought the ingredients!" Sanji called, swinging plastic bags full of groceries in his hands as he walked into the restaurant. He worked part time as a sous-chef in his adoptive father's restaurant, the Baratie. While he had the option of working full-time in the restaurant before taking it over when his father retired, at his father's urgings, Sanji chose to finish his college education first before deciding his future path.

"Good, you're just in time, squirt. Get your ass in here," Zeff called from the kitchen.

Sanji, perplexed because this was generally as nice as his old man was going to get, poked his head into the kitchen.

"…Yes? What did you– YOU!" Sanji suddenly yelled, dropping the grocery bags and pointing an accusing finger at the person standing beside Zeff. "What are you doing here?!"

Zeff looked curiously between the two. "Ah, so you know each other? Well that makes things easier. I want you to show Luffy here the ropes. She's going to be our new chore girl."

Luffy beamed at Sanji, attracting both the gazes and hearts of all the other chefs in the kitchen. "Sanji! Yay, you're fina–"

The rest of the sentence was cut off as a foot slammed into her face, sending her flying across the counters and knocking over pots, pans, tools, and utensils before the wall opposite finally stopped her momentum.

The entire staff stared at Sanji with their jaws on the floor; even Zeff looked at Sanji in surprise. "Sanji?!" They all chorused, unable to believe their own eyes. Sanji had always been their biggest ladies' man, always pampering young, cute, and beautiful women in sight. Women exactly like Luffy.

He had just broken his biggest code of honor: as long as he breathed, he would never hurt a lady.

Sanji ignored the stares and the question, and instead calmly lowered his foot before lighting a cigarette.

"Sanji?" Patty asked, "What the hell's gotten into you?"

Sanji pointed to Luffy who was only just picking herself up from the mess, "_That_, is no lady."

* * *

Sorry it's really short, future chapters will be longer; as I said, it's just the prologue for now.

This won't be updated again until I write out at least half of it, sorry. But **R&R** and I may be tempted to write faster?

Feel free to leave critiques, comments, or anything else! Flames shall be used to cook the plot bunnies!


	2. What's Seen Cannot Be Unseen

**A/N** So yeah I've actually had this chap done before but was gonna hold up on posting it until I finished a few more. I'm keeping about 1.5 chapters ahead of my updates so just in case I get stuck on writing, there will still be a chapter ready to post.

I'm posting this now because my older story Photo just got 100 FAVS OH MY GLOB I LOVE YOU GUYS  
oh and I finished the entire outline for this story. Remember how last chapter I said I wanted to keep this under 10 chappies? Well, looks like it'll be around 12 instead hahaha whoops.

**Warnings** for this chapter: Rated T/M for mature themes, and of course Sanji has a potty mouth

* * *

Chapter 1. What's Seen Cannot Be Unseen

Luffy picked herself up and dusted the rubble off her new work uniform. She looked around before spotting her target, giving a brilliant smile to Sanji before running to him. "Sanji! I finally get to see you again!" She shouted with glee, flinging herself at him before wrapping her arms around his torso.

Sanji stiffened, his face slowly melting from rage to pure horror.

The rest of the employees stared curiously at Luffy, then at Sanji. Didn't she realize that she was just kicked across the room by the very person she was hugging? And _why wasn't Sanji moving?_ Normally, he'd be noodle dancing his way out the door by now, a highly attractive girl clinging onto him as she was. What did he mean by saying that Luffy was no lady?

**~Flashback~**

Sanji knelt on a cushion, a make-shift circle of sorcery drawn in the ground. Lit candles placed on the outer edge of the ring, provided the only source of light in the dark room in the dead of night. An ancient book on black magic that had been no little feat to obtain lay open in his lap, as Sanji placed his hands together and began the summoning. "Alla diffindo jitanj´for a oma rune, harrahya foken salabim sadyk ko-sahn. I wish for a succubus, a beauty that will happily return all of my love, someone wonderful I can hold. I want a devilish cutie that I can make love to over and over again!" Sanji became so excited he nearly forgot to complete the spell. "Hekas taran ferula não vê zapoizo. Papparapa sarax rantorpo banneth o cushlamocree. Now come to me, my lovely~!" Sanji opened his eyes and spread his arms out wide, excitedly looking around him.

For a few moments, nothing happened. No sound, no movement, no nothing. Sanji could feel his heart hammering, before slowly settling down in the pit of his stomach. Sanji sighed and closed the old book before chucking it away to a random corner of the room. "Figures this magic crap wouldn't work anyway…"

Just as he was about to get up to retrieve all the candles and props, the candles flared up before a bright light flashed from the center of the summoning ring. Sanji shielded his eyes with his arms, before blinking at the sight before him when the light dimmed down.

The most adorable girl stood before him, peering down at him with curiosity. She was of relatively short stature with short, fluffy looking jet-black hair, wide eyes, and a small and dainty nose and mouth. She had a tiny scar below her left eye, only adding to her charm. She had on clothes not covering much at all, a short, embellished top cropped to show her belly, and a mini skirt of matching style. On her back resting between her shoulder blades were two small wings, pitch black yet somehow catching the light of the candles in the perfect way.

As Sanji had yet to come out of shock, the girl smiled brilliantly at him and leaned forward. Pressing her lips firmly to his, she pulled back a little and whispered, "Contract, accepted."

Sanji's mouth hung slightly open in shock, disbelief, then excitement. "Woohoo! Lucky! I got a devil!" He quickly stood up and grabbed her thin, small shoulders. "Now, you're all mine, aren't you, my little devil-chwan?"

The girl smiled again, making Sanji almost melt in absolute love and joy. "Of course, master!"

Hearing that, Sanji got an immediate nose-bleed, collapsing to the ground in his puddle of joy.

"Um… are you ok, master?" the devil asked, concerned at the rate of his blood loss. To the extent of her knowledge on humans, she believed that humans needed this red substance in their body to survive, right?

"Of course I am, cutie! Never better!" Sanji replied, still overwhelmed by his feelings of love. "Now let's spend the rest of the night making passionate love!"

The devil smiled, "Yeah!"

Sanji got up and pulled his new devil to him, smashing their lips together in an excited kiss. "Tell me, my sweet, what is your name?"

She laughed, "It's Luffy."

"Oh my! A simply lovely name for my adorable little devil, isn't it, Luffy-chwan?"

"Heehee, thanks!" Luffy answered, nibbling teasingly on Sanji's bottom lip.

Sanji pulled Luffy closer to him, his hands wandering from Luffy's stomach slowly up to her chest. He was mildly disappointed to find that she was quite flat, having hoped to summon a large, full-breasted woman to play with. However, he quickly cast the thought aside as he lovingly twisted his tongue against hers in her mouth, his hands quickly finding new areas to explore and touch. The skilled fingers kneaded the two round globes of her behind, a certain southern region of his body certainly loving the feel of it. Luffy moaned beautifully against him, pushing her ass against his hands to feel more.

Sanji reluctantly let go of the delectable ass to shed his own shirt, before getting down on his knees to feel the soft, velvety texture of her legs. He relished in the feel of the softness of a woman, licking her exposed stomach as he teased her body. Luffy responded to every little touch, arching into his hands and mouth, and moaning loudly when he applied just the right pressure.

His hands slipped under her skirt, rubbing circles in her hips closer and closer to her crotch. When he could no longer hold back, he flipped up her skirt and pulled down her panties.

What he saw next was of an unspeakable nature.

**~Present~**

Sanji shuddered at the memory.

"Hey, what's the idea?" Patty said, breaking the stunned silence, "Just what's going on here? Is that really you, Sanji?"

This seemed to snap Sanji out of his horrified frozen state as he roughly shoved Luffy away. "Yes, it's me, stupid. You guys all fell for her stupid looking, beautiful face!" The rest looked at each other in silent question, but chose to keep quiet as Sanji continued, "I'm only going to say this once, so all you shit-heads better listen up. _She_ is really a _he_, got it? And _he_ is a devil."

The others all stood stupefied for a minute, not quite sure how to react. Eventually, Carne spoke up, "You can't seriously expect us to believe you, right? I mean, c'mon, look at her. If anything, she's got the face of an angel!"

Luffy smiled, giving a small giggle at the compliment.

"You little brat, what kind of poison did you drink this time?" Zeff asked.

"Why you…" Sanji didn't even know how to reply, consciously aware of how ridiculous he sounded when Luffy's face was as it was. He harshly sucked in a breath. "I'll prove it to you, you damn assholes."

Sanji grabbed the work apron and ripped it off of Luffy, causing him to stumble slightly from the force. Then, Sanji grabbed the hem of Luffy's pants, and pulled it down in front of everybody, right in the middle of the kitchen.

**~Flashback~**

Sanji stared in horror, eyes bulging out of his sockets. When his brain processed what he was seeing, he yanked his hands off Luffy's hip and thigh, cartwheeling it wildly as he fell backwards on his ass. He immediately scooted away as fast as he could, pressing as close to the far wall as he could get.

"You… You're a guy?!" Sanji exclaimed with horror, near the point of hyperventilating.

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Hm? Yeah, I am. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Sanji nearly screeched, sure his mind would either explode or numb from this scarring revelation, "I'm not doing a guy! No way! I thought you were supposed to be succubus!"

Luffy nodded, "I am a succubus. Down in hell I'm considered a rare breed of male succubi. What's wrong with doing a guy? Sex is still sex isn't it?"

Sanji squeaked, nearly paralyzed with shock as Luffy approached him. "N-no, its not! You have a… have a… d-dick, just like me! It doesn't work like that!"

Luffy stopped to think, "But… so what? We can still have sex. I promise I'll make you feel really g-"

"NO!" Sanji yelled, jumping up before Luffy could get close enough to touch him. "Stay away from me! Go back to hell, you devil!"

"But…"

Sanji didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence before sprinting out the door, using the full power of his legs to get far away as quickly as possible.

**~Present~**

"Well I'll be…" Carne muttered, lifting up his glasses to get a better look.

Patty chuckled, "I've met a bunch of pretty girls in my life, but this guy takes the cake!"

The general crowd agreed, all still charmed by the new chore boy.

Sanji pulled Luffy's pants back up before turning to his coworkers in slight anger, "You guys are supposed to feel disgusted and walk away!"

"Who cares if he's a boy or girl? I'd do him," Patty commented, giving Luffy a suggestive smirk.

Luffy beamed with happiness. "Really?"

Sanji refrained from kicking them both up-side the head.

Luckily, Zeff stepped in. "That's enough boys. I don't really care if you're a boy, girl, or something else. You're here to work so that's what you're going to do." He turned to Luffy, "Here, now take this mop and starting cleaning the floors." He handed Luffy a mop and bucket, practically shooing him out of the kitchen into the dining room before slamming the doors shut. "Now you guys." Zeff turned to eye the other workers in the room, "Get to work! The food won't prepare itself! We have customers to feed!"

Zeff soon got the kitchen in working order again, leaving the employers to once again produce first-rate meals for their customers. All throughout dinner service, Luffy ran back and forth, bustling about with trays of dirty dishes and glasses. Soon, diners in the hall started to notice the new presence, some not even bothering to hide the fact that they were openly staring.

Sanji, working the floor as well as their kitchen due to the restaurant's lack of waiters, soon noticed as well. Picking a rather hungry looking guest (for which food he wasn't sure), he gracefully approached the man's table, arranging himself purposefully between the man and Luffy.

When the man's gaze was abruptly interrupted by a mass of black fabric, he immediately snapped his eyes up to the one responsible and scowled.

Sanji tastefully ignored the dirty look, and decided to try a casual business tactic to occupy the man long enough for Luffy to return to the kitchen. "So, sir, how do you like your meal so far?"

"Good, good," the man mumbled, trying to see around Sanji and locate the adorable new chore boy.

Sanji deftly sidestepped back into his line of sight, not missing the low grunt of annoyance, "Is there anything else you'd like, sir?"

"No, no, nothing at all, thank you," the man replied, mindlessly dismissing Sanji with a wave of the hand, not even bothering to look at the man talking to him.

"Oh really?" Sanji continued, persistently blocking the man from seeing anything other than his body, "May I suggest one of our wide range of high class wines? We just received a new shipment of the highest quality beverages from the South Blue. I guarantee you'll enjoy them."

Finally, after many failed attempts of catching a glimpse of the beauty behind the gentleman in front of him, the guest finally glared at Sanji straight in the eye. "Look, waiter, can't a guy just eat a meal in peace? I don't want anything, so go wait on someone else."

Sanji, taking a quick glance behind him, nodded and gave a courteous smile, "Of course. Certainly, sir, my apologies, and I'm a chef, not a waiter. Enjoy your meal." He walked away, not even needing to turn around to sense the man look quickly around the room before becoming disappointed at the lack of Luffy.

He walked into the kitchen to prepare the next order when he suddenly stopped. Why did he do that? Why would he protect Luffy from that sick bastard's eyes? Hell, he would bet anything Luffy would be _happy _to get pushed down by some stranger and fucked in some dark alley. So _why?_

He shrugged, returning to the work in front of him. Luffy was a fellow coworker now, and he always looked after his coworkers. No exceptions.

* * *

Would really like to hear some feedback on how I'm doing guys, so please! **R&R**

For the spell Sanji was chanting, I literally just googled "magic words" and then took a few words from a list I found and added like a vowel here and there. Yup, totally legit!


	3. Sticking Like a Devilish Glue

**A/N** Sorry! I haven't had _any_ time to write recently because of a show I had just this weekend. Thankfully, that's all over now and I don't even care how we pulled off the entire show relatively well when just last week it was a complete wreck. But it's done and I'm happy so back to this story!

I'm sorry I feel like I'm kind of off to a slow start, but I promise it'll start picking up soon!

This chapter is probably rated T

* * *

Chapter 2: Sticking Like a Devilish Glue

"What?" Sanji stared at the shorter boy in front of him, not even slightly trying to match the broad grin Luffy was giving.

"Mmhmm! Yeah, I'm going to work here every day and live with you in your house so I can eat with you, sleep with you, work with you, and do everything with you! We can be together always!" Luffy giggled with glee.

"Hell no!" Sanji immediately snapped, surprised that he felt mildly bad when Luffy's smile fell. When Luffy didn't let up with his kicked puppy expression, Sanji decided that he needed to do something. "Look, you can't stick with me all the time. I don't even work here everyday, I go to school most days, in fact. Sorry, it's just not possible."

Luffy perked up, "You don't come every day?"

Sanji shook his head, "Nope, I'm a college student."

Before Sanji even realized what happened, Luffy was gone. The sound of things breaking and crashing resounded through the restaurant, before the distinctive roar of "You little shit!" was heard followed by more crashing and banging.

When Sanji finally dared to look in the back room, quite apprehensive of the state of the room if the noises just minutes before were any indication, he saw Luffy pinned flat under Zeff's wooden leg, tiny tears of pain threatening to fall from his wide, pained eyes.

"Sorry…old man…ow…it hurts! Let me…up-ow!" Luffy whined.

"After breaking practically everything from the door to here, all you can say is sorry? You brat, you'd better do better than that!"

Luffy whimpered, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Zeff thought for a moment, "Tell you what! You are going to work, unpaid, for a year! Got it?"

"Ow…ok! I…got it! Let me up!"

Once Zeff's wooden peg left Luffy's back, Luffy bounced right up, giving Zeff a sheepish grin.

"Actually… it's fine and all if I don't get paid, but…I want to change my schedule."

"You WHAT? You dare say something like that after you broke all this?!" Zeff gestured towards the debris on the floor angrily, "You should change your schedule to work _more_ if anything."

Some other employees filed into the room after their shift, curious about the noise.

"Hey…what's going on here?" Patty asked, looking from Zeff, to Luffy, to Sanji who was still standing semi-secretively by the doorway.

Before Zeff could say anything rude about Luffy, Luffy cut in, "I really, _really_ wanna work here with Sanji! So since I just found out that he doesn't come everyday, I wanted to ask Boss for a schedule change. Then I can go to school with Sanji too! I'll be able to spend even more time with Sanji! Plus, I'm working for free sinceIkindofbrokealotofstuffjustnow but then it's fine if I just work really hard whenever I'm here, right?"

Carne looked around, "Wait…did you just say you broke all this stuff? What happened?"

"Er…it was an accident! I was just in a rush to find Boss. But you forgive me, right?" Luffy turned doe eyes at Carne and Patty, silently begging them to support him.

They both looked Luffy in the eye.

"Why, of course we do! I'm sure this wasn't your fault! Don't worry about it, it's no big deal," Patty answered, a slight blush and a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, nothing to it! I think you should get your schedule changed too. Whatever makes you happy!" Carne said, blushing as well.

"Really?" Luffy beamed, "Thank you guys!" He turned towards the other employees standing around, "Do you guys think so too?" He innocently tugged on his bottom lip, tilting his head down while looking up at the crowd, taking on the form of a cute, innocent girl.

It was an instant K.O.

"Y-Yes, of course! Anything for you!" the men replied, a large majority of them holding bloody noses.

Sanji's face was slightly redder than he would've liked, but even so, he stomped over and pulled on Luffy's cheek. "Hey hey, wait just a minute. Who said anything about you coming to my school? It's bad enough you found out where I work, I don't want you following me to school too!"

"But…" Luffy turned his pouty lips up at Sanji, "isn't it natural to want to be with the person you love?"

Even Sanji couldn't take a hit like that, not with Luffy looking as cute and genuinely sincere as he was.

"You…you…" Sanji could only make unintelligible sputtering noises, too shocked and embarrassed to make much sense of anything.

Luffy looked curiously up at his beet red face. "Sanji…? Are you ok?"

"You… n-no! Don't come to my school!" Sanji finally managed to shout, before all but running away.

Sanji heard a loud call of "Wait!" followed by a louder crash, making him mentally wince at the possible damage. Even when he deemed himself far enough away and safe from chase, he could still hear the cursing of his old man, probably racking up Luffy's debt for all the damage he managed to do in the course of a day.

It seemed he wasn't far enough as he soon spotted the two rounding the corner towards him, an irate old chef hobbling forward as fast as he could with only one good leg and a wooden peg, giving chase to a teary-eyed Luffy.

Sanji noticed that they were in fact coming _towards_ him, and at a much faster pace than he previously thought. He had to give it to the old man. He was just about the fastest old, one-legged man he had ever seen.

Luffy practically flew down the street, his tear-blurred eyes recognizing Sanji standing staring at them some ways down. With a cheery yell of "Sanjiii!" Luffy opened his arms seconds away from impact.

Sanji's one visible eye widened considerably, his mind barely registering the impending disaster that would undoubtedly happen. When he saw Luffy open his arms to receive him, yet not slowing down even a little bit, he knew he was in trouble.

"Wait! N–" Too late. The two collided with a strong enough force to knock both off their feet, sending them rolling head over heels some feet away before coming to a stop in a most unnatural angle. Sanji groaned, dazed and quite sure something was broken, and was mildly surprised it wasn't his head. When his vision cleared up, he saw Luffy lying on top of his chest the boy's arms clasped together around his torso, now pinned underneath his body. He noticed that somehow, Luffy also had one of his legs stuck underneath Sanji's butt, at what must have been a very painful angle. Sanji tried shifting a bit, just to see what was broken or sprained, and what body part was free enough to attempt to untangle the mess Luffy had gotten them into. A sharp pain travelled up his spine, making him stop his movements.

"Hey, Luffy. You ok?" Might as well try and make Luffy move.

He heard Luffy groan above him before lifting his head as much as he could manage, to turn and look at Sanji. "Yup! I'm good! Thanks for asking!" A pause. "… Are you ok?"

Sanji refrained from rolling his eyes. "No, shit-for-brains. Get off of me already."

Luffy opened his mouth in a silent 'o' in understanding, before starting to squirm around in an attempt to free his limbs.

"Ow… hey careful there I'm–OUCH!"

"I've had just about enough of the both of you for today," Zeff said, while pushing his wooden leg deeper into Sanji's side.

"You… damn geezer…" Sanji managed to groan out, not appreciating the added pain in the least.

Luffy, who had managed to free his arms when Zeff prodded Sanji non-too gently, wrapped them protectively around Sanji's head. "Don't hurt him!" He protested, giving a glare that was ultimately both unthreatening and extremely cute.

Zeff wasn't so easily swayed though. "Both of you get up and go home, you twerps! You're done messing with my restaurant!"

With two well placed kicks, Luffy and Sanji were sent flying down the street and in a heck of a lot more pain.

-:-:-

Sometime later, they picked themselves back up, moaning and groaning at the painful bruises forming all over their bodies.

"Great. Just great. Now look what you did. You got us kicked out of the restaurant, you shit-head," Sanji muttered, dusting himself off.

Luffy giggled, "Literally."

A loud thump resounded from a powerful leg making contact with a certain someone's head.

Silence followed as a well-rounded bump formed under Sanji's foot.

"YEEOWCH!" Luffy cried, holding the burning bump tenderly. His eyes began to water from the pain, "What did you do that for? That really hurt!"

"You were asking for it," Sanji replied, turning and walking away.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"Home." Sanji answered easily, not turning around to look at him. If he did, he might get the urge to apologize for the large bump Luffy was sporting on his head, and he certainly didn't want that.

Luffy didn't seem to mind though, and perhaps he already forgot. "Really? Oh boy! I get to see Sanji's house!"

"Who said you would?" Sanji snapped, "Go back to wherever you came from already. And stop following me!"

Luffy pouted, easily keeping up with Sanji's quickening pace, "No! I'm staying with you! You're the one that summoned me here in the first place!"

"So I'm summoning you back! Or don't go back! What do I care? Just quit following me!"

"It doesn't work that way, stupid!"

Sanji resisted the urge to kick him for that. Being called stupid was one thing, but by him…?

"Idiot. Don't call me stupid," Sanji muttered, taking the last few steps up to his front door. He had considered not going home quite yet in hopes of losing Luffy somewhere along the way, but he had nowhere else to go and he didn't particularly feel like explaining the situation to his friends. He opened the door and the two of them walked in, Sanji closing the door behind them.

Once Sanji turned back around from locking the door, he found Luffy standing a mere foot away, staring intensely at him.

"What…?" Sanji asked uncertainly. He didn't exactly like the look in his eyes.

"We're finally alone now, Sanji," Luffy whispered, closing the distance between them.

Before Luffy could even touch Sanji, Sanji slipped away, walking briskly to the other side of the room. "Don't even think about it, you perv. I'll make you dinner and then you're getting out of here."

"But… I'd rather have you for dinner," Luffy pined, a tiny fang sucking on his lower lip.

"Well, that's just too bad," Sanji answered, gathering ingredients on his countertop, "Be grateful I'm even feeding you anything, got it?"

Turns out, Luffy was more than just grateful.

"Mm, Shaji! Thish ish amatzing!" Luffy complimented, his mouth full with practically all the food on the table.

"Hey… thanks for the compliment, but I need to eat too!" Sanji yelled, trying to stab some food for himself before Luffy grabbed it with his bare hands. "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Showwy," Luffy commented, though not stopping shoving food down his gullet.

"No you're not, you bastard!" Sanji said irritably. His stomach was still grumbling and winning over Luffy was just not happening.

"Ahh, that was good. Thanks Sanji!" Luffy praised, patting his bloated stomach happily.

"Glad one of us is happy," Sanji muttered, clearing all the dishes he didn't get to eat.

Luffy thought for a minute. "You're not happy?"

"Took you that long?!" Sanji asked, annoyed.

Luffy pouted, then gave a wide smirk, "I can make you happy~"

"Yeah? And how– oh HELL no!" Sanji exclaimed, turning around to come face to face with Luffy's wide grin.

As Luffy leaned in for a kiss, Sanji shoved his foot up into Luffy's face, trying to push the persistent boy away. Sanji sighed in exasperation, pushing Luffy away so they could both stand upright. "Alright, since I doubt you're leaving whether I kick you out or not, you can take the couch. But after tonight you're finding your own housing, got it?"

"Yay! Sanji's the best!" Luffy cheered, throwing his arms around Sanji's stiffened form.

"Alright alright, now get off me and I'll go get you some blankets," Sanji said, sighing in relief when Luffy let him go with another cheer.

He was _not_ getting used to being touched by a guy.

* * *

Sorry not all that much happened, but next chapter, I promise. Would love a quick review to tell me how I'm doing!


	4. Not So Sure 'Bout That New Friend, Sanji

**A/N** It hasn't been _that_ long since my last post, has it? Oh well, sorry for the late update, but I feel like I'm having some problems with this story. My writing style has a lot of rambling I think, and I would like some tips on what I could improve on. So please, if you see something, say something!

Dedicating this to K-Noire who's review made my get up off my ass and continue updating. Thank you!

This chapter is rated T ish I guess for some bluntly suggestive things.

* * *

Chapter 3: Not So Sure 'Bout That New Friend, Sanji

Sanji looked around carefully, trying to spot the smallest of movements. The curtains blew with the wind and birds chirped cheerily outside, the warm sun shining a ray of light onto his bedroom floor from the window. There was nothing else, and it bothered him.

Shrugging it off, he stepped into the bathroom, prepping for the day with a quick shower and other routine hygiene conduct, before walking into the kitchen to prepare a healthy breakfast. As he sat down and munched on the warm meal, it felt… odd somehow. This morning was just like the last morning, and every morning before that, which is precisely why it felt odd. There was no sign of Luffy anywhere in his house, and while he was grateful, he felt quite uneasy as well.

**~Flashback~**

He finished patting down a thick layer of bedding on the couch. "There. You can sleep here for tonight, ok?" Sanji asked, plumping up a spare pillow before placing it at one end of the couch.

"Mn!" Luffy agreed cheerfully, a wide grin splitting his face, "Thank you, master!"

The pillow hit him squarely in the face.

"Don't call me master. I don't want others getting any weird ideas, got it?"

"Ok!" Luffy said agreeably.

"Good, now just sleep here and I'll see you in the morning," Sanji said, pointing to the couch before walking back to his own room.

Sanji slipped under the warm covers, but didn't go to sleep. He had too much on his mind.

There was a real-live devil in his house, sleeping on the couch in his living room. Not only was he a devil, but a succubus, one that Sanji himself called to this world. If only the succubus had been a woman, none of this would have happened…

He suddenly felt the bed dip down a little, before he felt another, smaller body curl up against his back. It took all of his self-control not to scream.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Sanji hissed at him.

Luffy gave a tired moan before snuggling deeper against Sanji. "Sanji's so much warmer than the couch…" he mumbled sleepily, burying his head against Sanji's chest.

"No– Luffy, no! Go back to the couch or I'm kicking you out!" Sanji whispered venomously.

Luffy whined, "Why? I promise I won't do anything. Just let me sleep with you!"

Although such a comment could be taken in an entirely wrong way, if Luffy actually meant that in an innocent way, Sanji was too tired to continue arguing.

"Fine," Sanji conceded, flopping back down on the bed, "it's just for tonight anyway, got it?"

There was no answer, and Sanji glanced to the side to see that Luffy was fast asleep, gripping onto his shirt with his small hands, looking to all the world like this was the best place to be.

**~Present~**

Sanji walked the short distance to his school, wandering along slowly as he thought back to his dilemma. It would probably benefit him greatly to go and find the missing devil, if only to assure himself of Luffy's current location and diminishing his chances of doing something stupid. On the other hand, Sanji didn't really want the clingy devil around anyway, and if Luffy actually took the hint and left, well then that was alright, too. Then there was also the possibility that Luffy would just show up again later…

Before he knew it, he was already at the door of his first class, and deciding to worry about the problem later, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" Sanji greeted, spinning giddily to the girls' sides.

"Morning, Sanji-kun," Nami greeted, as she did every morning

Robin chuckled at the familiar enthusiasm, "Good morning, cook-san," she said politely.

Sanji gushed a bit more before settling down into his seat behind them, giving the rest of his friends a "morning, jackasses," in passing.

Their teacher, Ms. Hancock, walked into the room just after the bell rang. "Class, listen here! We have a new transfer student coming today, so I want all of you to be on your best behavior. _All of you_. Am I understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, Hancock sensei!" resounded throughout the room.

Sanji, surprisingly, sat thoughtfully in his seat. 'We have a new transfer student… Could it be a cute girl?' His face twisted funnily at the thought. 'I still need to find Luffy though, he would get in the way… Wait. Luffy…' His giddy, daydreaming face morphed into one of horror and realization.

"Please, come in," Hancock called, before the door opened to reveal the new student.

"Hi, class!" Luffy greeted cheerfully, standing at the front of the room in a newly pressed, girl's school uniform.

Hancock lost control right away, the male population practically leaping at the chance to get to Luffy.

Nami glanced over at Sanji, before fully turning to him. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" She asked, worried by how Sanji looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Sanji didn't even both to reply, sinking deeper and deeper into his seat. His face showing a mixture of surprise, shock, apprehension, déjà vu, and despair.

"Cook-san, do you know that woman?" Robin asked, trying to deduce the meaning behind the hopeless look he wore.

Sanji mumbled gibberish, too upset and overwhelmed to formulate actual words.

Zoro snorted, "An ex flame maybe? Ironic, isn't it, with how he treats all women under 30 and all."

"But she's really pretty," Usopp commented off-handedly, observing from a safe distance.

"Is someone interested?" Nami asked evilly, turning her mischievous, plotting face toward her new target.

"No!" Usopp said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "Kaya is the only one for me," he added.

Zoro snorted, "You should man up and ask her out already. She's all you've talked about for the last two years."

Usopp was about to make up some retort on the fly, when he was thankfully interrupted.

"Sanji!" an all too familiar voice yelled happily.

Sanji audibly groaned, tilting his head down in an attempt to cover his face with his long bangs.

His friends stared at him curiously.

"Well… she seems to still like you," Nami commented, thinking back to Zoro's theory.

"Please, Nami-san. Don't." Sanji answered, wanting to get as far away from this seat as possible.

"I wonder what could have happened…?" Robin mused.

Hancock clapped her hands, signaling for the class to quiet down. "Alright, now go take a seat somewhere and don't disturb the others."

Luffy grinned and ran off, making a beeline for Sanji who was still slumped down in his seat. "Sanji!" he repeated, before glomping the man with a flying hug.

A dull thud resounded in the room as they landed on the floor, Luffy on top of Sanji, who, as anyone might guess, just got the wind knocked out of him.

When Sanji regained the ability to breath, he opened his eyes to Luffy's wide concerned ones, staring down at him in worry.

"Are you ok?" Luffy asked. The bastard sounded genuine.

"What do you think, you dimwit? You knocked the wind out of me," Sanji barked out after coughing out the sudden pressure, kneeing Luffy's chin to get him off his body.

"So… are you ok?" Luffy asked again, the sarcasm completely going over his head.

Sanji gave a look of disbelief, but was interrupted before he could retort.

"Imbeciles! I told you to not disrupt my class, did I not? Sit down _properly_ and be quiet!" Hancock roared.

Sanji's friends gave him a look that blatantly said, 'You're going to explain later,' which he, in turn, blatantly ignored.

-:-:-

At lunch in the cafeteria, heads turned to stare at the new 'girl' where 'she' sat around with Sanji and his friends.

Luffy was scarfing down what was probably more food than his body weight while pressing his side tightly against Sanji. It was the best compromise they could come up with, with Sanji strongly opposed to Luffy sitting on his lap.

The rest of his friends watched Sanji intently, silently threatening to spill, or else. Sanji sighed, deciding to give them what little bit would shut them up, or at least stop glaring at him. "Look guys," his friends perked up at the start of a good story, "he's a guy, so drop it."

It had the complete opposite effect, all of them suddenly clamoring to get a word in at once. Above all, Zoro was laughing, "Bwahaha shit cook, that's what you get! You womanizer, finally landed yourself in some trouble with a guy, huh?"

Sanji was about to snap back a retort, when Franky cut in, "Suuuppaaa!" he shouted, "He looks exactly like a girl!"

"Is he really a boy?" Usopp wondered, mildly suspicious of the overly pretty boy.

"Wow! He's so pretty!" Chopper complimented innocently, eyes shining in wonder at his new friend.

Nami gave a sly smile, "Finally came out?" she asked jokingly.

Sanji sputtered in his drink, "Nami-swan! Please don't do this! You know as well as anybody that I love you, right? And Robin-chwan, too!" he said pleadingly.

"No!" Luffy shouted, startling the group out of their teasing. "Sanji is mine! You can't have him!" He glared pointedly at Nami, latching onto Sanji's arm possessively.

Luffy's loud shout carried over to the rest of the occupants in the cafeteria. Instantly, Sanji could feel the hate filled, jealous glares directed at him from the entire male population in the room.

He groaned louder.

-:-:-

"Why are you in a woman's uniform?" Usopp bravely asked. He saw no real harm in Luffy himself, and the question had absolutely been dying to be asked. He knew he was right when he saw his other friends nod their heads, all wanting to know the same thing.

"Doesn't Sanji like it?" Luffy asked innocently, though fingers pulling up the skirt in show betrayed his innocent air.

"No!" Sanji found himself reddening more times today than he had in the past decade. "I don't like looking at guys!" The way he turned his head stubbornly away even while addressing Luffy rather gave him away, but the others didn't mention it as they couldn't really blame him.

Luffy, though, oblivious to the human micro expressions not very micro at all, in Sanji's case, pouted up at him. After whining a bit more at Sanji to at least turn to him, he gave a huff of indignation and turned away. With a sigh, he answered the original question, "When I went into the main office to enroll, they just gave me this uniform. I didn't ask. Why, does it matter?"

"No… I guess not," Usopp conceded hesitantly.

"You look good in it," Nami assured, giving Luffy a small smile.

Luffy returned it with a suspicious glance, before pushing his lower lip out into a pout and turning his head away again.

Nami blinked. _Was he… upset?_

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of break. With a sigh, they all gathered up their trash and headed out, promising to meet up after school as usual.

-:-:-

School was finally out, and Sanji had never had such a long day in his life. Somehow, Luffy managed to convince the enrollment officers to give him the exact same schedule as the one Sanji had. He even got the advanced cooking class that had taken Sanji years to get in. That class today though, needless to say, was one best left forgotten.

The two of them met up with the rest of the group, walking to the park together with Luffy still stubbornly glued to Sanji's side. Luffy had managed to fit right in, talking and joking along with them as naturally as if he'd always been there. Still though, Sanji noticed that Luffy would shoot Nami the occasional wary glare, before melding back into the conversation at hand. Nami seemed to notice too, as she held a small frown as she walked, silent and deep in thought.

Almost to their favorite drink store the group frequented on hot days, Nami decided to step up and try to break the ice. She couldn't find out what was wrong without talking to him, could she? "Luffy, it's a really hot day today isn't it? It's nice though, don't you think?"

Luffy gave her a sidelong look, trying to deduce what she meant by that. Slowly, he nodded, squeezing Sanji's arm just a tad bit tighter.

Nami smiled. At least she was getting a response; it was better than what she'd hoped for anyway, with the way he'd been glaring at her. "C'mon, don't be like that, I just want us to be friends." She had an idea of what he was thinking…

Luffy pursed his lips, thinking over her proposition. Finally, he settled on a response, "Sanji's mine, ok?"

_Bingo._ Nami smiled, just barely stifling a giggle. "Oh, don't worry about me, I won't get between you guys. I support you both all the way!"

Luffy beamed, turning toward Nami fully for the first time. Nami snickered softly, before bursting out in laughter at the look of disbelief and betrayal in Sanji's face. Despite the pout Sanji sported from that point on, the slight hostility dissipated completely as Luffy continued to laugh and joke with the whole group.

-:-:-

"So Luffy," Nami began. The two become fast friends after the initial wariness subsided.

"Hm?" Luffy questioned, lips pursed around the straw of his pineapple mango smoothie.

"What's your favorite drink?" Nami asked, gently sloshing her own piña colada in her hand.

"Semen," Luffy answered without hesitation.

The guys around all spit their drinks onto each other, and if Nami wasn't as well-mannered as she was, she would have done the same. That said, she choked for a good two minutes, with Chopper frantically rushing around her, patting her back in a desperate attempt to get her to breathe again.

"Excuse me?" Nami sputtered, almost convinced she'd heard wrong.

Sanji clapped a hand over Luffy's mouth, passing Nami an apologetic smile. "Ah, please excuse his vulgar mouth, it's not something a lady should have to hear."

Nami blinked once then gave a hesitant smile in return, "Uh… is there something going on…?"

"No, no" Sanji answered dismissively, keeping a firm hand over Luffy's face.

"Ah…" Nami watched with wide eyes as Luffy struggled under Sanji's hold, while Sanji whispered what seemed like death threats in Luffy's ear as his grip tightened with every word.

Deciding to erase that moment from their minds, the group chose to start anew with their hangout at the park. They walked alongside the calm lake in the center of the park, filling the space with mindless chatter.

"Why don't we play a game?" Usopp suggested, looking up at the clear sky and nice breeze.

"Ok!" Chopper answered, as excited as always about almost anything his friend said.

"What do you suppose we do?" Robin asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Hm… let's… oh, I know! Luffy, why don't you choose? What do you wanna do?" Usopp asked, turning to the newest member of their friend troop.

"I wanna have sex with Sanji," Luffy answered flatly.

So much for starting anew. At least this time they didn't have drinks to choke on.

"A-A-Anyone wanna join me for a swim?" Usopp squeaked, desperate eyes landing on the lake beside them.

"Oh, oh, me! Me! I want to!" Chopper yelled enthusiastically, jumping up and down with his hand raised as if he were still in class, past awkwardness apparently forgotten.

The two cheered together before jumping into the water, splashing around in a mock water fight. Following their example, the rest of the group slowly settled down as well, either joining the two in the water or relaxing by the grassy lakeside.

Sanji had just begun to toe off his shoes when he heard Usopp's loud voice reverberate past him.

"Luffy! Come on! Join us!"

He looked behind him as well, only slightly curious –he told himself– as to what Luffy would do. So far, he had just been standing there, which was mildly surprising considering his usual off-the-wall energy.

Slowly, Luffy shook his head despite the longing look in his eyes. "I can't. I can't swim."

Nami looked over curiously, "Really?" She glanced over at Sanji, who had also turned around to face the shore, "Why don't you get Sanji to teach you? He's a good swimmer."

Sanji was about to begin whining to Nami once Luffy started begging, but to his surprise Luffy just bit his lip and shook his head.

"No, I… I can't swim. It's a… condition I guess."

It was becoming increasingly obvious that this was an uncomfortable topic for the little devil, so they quickly diverted their conversation topic.

"Here, Luffy, why don't you come here and sunbathe with me? I have some oil I can share…for free…this time." Nami suggested, grudgingly holding up a bottle of golden liquid.

Luffy's grimace went unnoticed, but he chose instead to pad softly to just the very edges of the water, deep enough only for the slight waves to brush over the tops of his feet. "Can…" Luffy called out to Sanji, "can you hold me so I can go out in the water?"

Sanji looked at him in shock, "You want to go swimming?"

Luffy nodded his head, eyes pleading like a cute little puppy.

Sanji just discovered a weakness for puppies. He sighed, this so called "contract" something or another was _not_ working out in his favor. Turning around, he waded further into the lake before crouching down. He looked over his shoulder at a perplexed Luffy.

"Get on."

The bright, toothy smile and shout of glee was plenty compensation for the sore back he would get afterwards. Not that he would ever think something like that, of course.

* * *

Longest chapter I've ever written! Hoped you guys liked it! You know, I'm kind of under that impression that not many people are reading this at all, so I kinda figured I could just, you know, go at my own pace and surreptitiously update it once in a while. ;) Reviews would definitely make me update faster, and of course, constructive criticism is always welcome!

My poll is still up if anyone is interested, and it's just about update schedule.


End file.
